More then my own Life
by the Harlequin Girl
Summary: Even death cannot kill Love
1. Eternal Love (Prussia)

Walking though the unlocked door, the guilt from what he had done lastnight hit him like a wall. ~Flash Back~ " If you never loved me Gil, you should have just left me. You should have never stopped me years ago. I'm tire red of only feeling hurt all the time. I'm tired of all your one night stands. Can't you just leave my already broken heart alone, why do you insist on damaging it more?" Y/N yelled at the albino before he. The eyeliner she had applied earlier that day smearing down her face because of the tears; covering the bags that had formed under her eyes. Y/N had lived a sad life and had always been depressed. It was her 11th year at school when she had finally had enough of the verbal and physical abuse her mother and stepdad gave her. She never met her real father, he had no interest in her and left years ago. Walling toward the tracks that ran by her home, she knew exactly how to end her pain. The midnight train would pass soon and that would bring an end to her pain. Hearing the whistle of the aproching train she readied herself for the jump and started her run towards the tracks. But as she jumped to font herself in front of the train, an arm encircled her waist and pulled her back to safety. Gilbert had seen the girl running to her doom and couldn't help but feel the strong edge to save her. From that night in he protected her, he became her guardian angel and what was a friendship soon budded into a romance. And as the promised their hearts to each other they knew they would be together forever. "Why would I leave such an easy lay. You'll never leave me Y/N and you know it." he told her before smashing his lips to hers. Y/N was truly the love of his life. He could face anything for you, but one fear haunted him like no other, the fear of commitment. Troubled by his fear, he would spend countless nights at the bar, drinking his worries away. Often he would get so drunk that he would loose himself and leave with countless women, resulting in a one night stand. Then Y/N would find out and it would break your heart, causing him to go off drinking again. But unlike those other nights he didn't leave with some woman, instead he went home to her. Breaking the kiss Y/N slapped her albino lover across the cheek leaving a bright hand mark on his face. "you little slut, you are a worthless whore, you are nothing." he yelled at her before slapping her back so hard it sent her flying into a stand that held their favorite pictures. Upon impact it broke along with several frames sending shards of glass into her side. "Remember this Y/N , you are a worthless person. You ate nothing more then a speck of dirt on the floor and will always be. You are the biggest mistake I have ever made. I should never have saved you. You should have died three years ago by that train. You would have done the world a favor if you did" he told the female before leaving the apartment. ~Present time~ Stepping into the scene of the crime he looked over the damage he had done last night. Kneeling to the floor, he found one of his favorites and picked up the picture, admiring you in his arms. niall holla flask back~ Two lovers sat contently in each others arms by a near set of tracks. if the works were to end they would die happily in each others arms. But tonight the albino male was nervous. In his pocket lay a small velvet box, and inside the box was what he hoped would make you his forever. "Y/N" he started "remember last year when we first met here. Because I do, I remember the beautiful and awesome girl I found. And now I want to turn that awesome girl into my awesome other half. Will you be mine?" he asked her while getting on one knee. Tears graced her soft cheeks as she took his hand and stood, walking him over to the tracks. " Gilbert you have always been my other half and you always will be. I promise to love you in this life and the next. And even when we part at deaths lip, I shall still love you. You are the only one who will hold my heart. That is my promise to you Gilbert." Y/N told him. "Y/N, I promise to love you till the end of time and longer if eternity allows it. You are the other half to my awesome heart. I will fallow you anywhere and anyplace." He told her, sliding in the ring. ~Back to Present Time~ Placing the picture in his pocket he made his way down the hall where he saw a cant light from under a door. Opening the bathroom, he found it empty of everything but a few blood stained glass shards and the now cold red tinted water of a bath. Taking the shards he went to throw them away when something in the trash caught his eye. His heart stopped when he saw the pink plus mark on the end of the stick. His love was pregnant. Y/N was going to bare his child, he was going to be a father. A wave of happiness went through him at the thought, but it was soon replaced by the guilt of what he had done to his love the evening before. Turning the light off, he exited the bathroom longing for his lovers embrace. Continuing down the hall he opened his and your bedroom door to find you sleeping on the bed. Your arms were crossed over your chest, and you were barren of any covers. You looked like an angle, breaking Gilbert's heart in your slumber. Approaching you he let one hand rest on your stomach and the other caress your soft cheek. But the small smile that once graced his lips disappeared when he came to a sad conclusion. You skin was not warm and lively but instead cold and pale. He dropped to his knees in despair when he was the hall empty pill bottle next to you. Gilbert, who had insomnia, had been prescribed a sleeping medication. He never used it but still kept it in the house just in cause. Burying his head him you stomachs he remembered all that he had told you, knowing that it was him that caused your suicide. In the end he had been the death of you. He knew he couldn't live without you and as a single tear escaped his eye he knew what he had to do. Picking up a hall empty glass of water on your side table he kissed your soft cold lips one last time, before swallowing the half bottle of pills that was left. Laying himself next to you he wrapped his arms around your body and measles his face in your collar, setting you on top of him. Thinking of better times, he felt this eyes go heavy. The last thing that came to his mind was the picture in his pocket. He thought of how much he loved you and let his eyes such. Letting eternal slumber take over him, he was glad to die with the one he loved. 


	2. Terrible Thing (2P Prussia)

The beat of the monitor next to him was a normal occurrence for Gilian. When he was younger he always wished to die, and now he found he might finally get his wish. Sitting next to him was his son, he looked just like his mother in Gilian's eyes. (B/N) had been born to them 16 years ago and had grown into a fine young man, one who would be able to make it if Gilian got his wish. There was a time that he had a different wish, but that time had long passed with her. "I know you wonder about your mother, and why I never talk about her with you. But now I think I can finally tell you about the angel that gave her life for yours. By the time I was your age, I'd give anything to fall in love truly, was all I could think." he told (B/N) as he took his fathers hand. "That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dream the most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen. She saved me from my demons with just her smile. Her love healed me, she stitched up the wounds that no one else could see. FLASH BACK The day was as gray as always. Nothing had color, everything was a blur of darkness in Gilian's eyes. He had a sachet slung over his shoulder, after having yet another disagreement with his father he decided it was time to leave the small town he called home and find the color he missed. He planned on taking the bus to the next town over to stay with his friend Francis for a while. He was boarding the bus when he spotted a head of (H/C) in the back of the crowded vehicle. drifting to the open seat next to her, little did he know then that she would bring the color he so longed for back into his life. PRESENT Every day after that I would wait at the bus stop for her. Sometimes I would talk to her about little things, others we converged so deep she almost missed her bus. Then one day everything changed I felt alive. because of her. FLASH BACK "Hey Gil, you ever think about the future" "Sometimes" he admitted with a slight blush. "Gil can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice, you're staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me." she said taking his hand "I love you Gilian." PRESENT "You can stop now Vatti, I don't want you to cry." (B/N) told Gilian at the sight of the tears leaving his fathers eyes. "Now, son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things." Gilian said, it was clear that the life was draining out of him quickly. His once bright eyes had dulled and gone gray. "Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink. We'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything too young to notice, and too dumb to care love was a story that couldn't compare." He told his son, a small smile forming on his dried lips. FLASH BACK Tonight was the night Gilian had waited for what seemed an eternity. Tonight he would make the angel who showed him life his. "(Y/N), can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you, please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?" "Yes" PRESENT Now, son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray, that God shows you differently." The smile that almost made it way to Gilian's lips was now gone. No trace of it could be found in the now grim expression he wore. FLASH BACK Newlywed life suited Gilian, he found himself happy for once. He had found out a nine months ago that (Y/N) was expecting their first child and he couldn't be happier. But life with her began to get weird. She became very quiet and very down most of the time. It worried Gil, but every time he questioned her she would deny it. Today he had finally rushed her to the hospital after her water broke. After several long hours of labor, she had finally produced a healthy blue bundle. The doctors had invited him in to greet his child when one of them pulled him aside, "Sir, I don't know how to tell you this, but the birthing has taken a great toll out on your wife. Its a blessing that the baby even came out alive." "What do you mean" "Sir I think it would be better if your wife told you. "Rushing to (Y/N)'s side in the hospital bed, he found her holding their son with a small smile. From afar she looked perfectly fine, but once he got close to her, he found she looked rather sickly. "(Y/N), theirs something your not telling me isn't there?" he asked taking his son in one arm and her hand in his. Looking up to him she let another weak smile meet her features. "Gil can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got little time left. Please, don't be sad now, I really believe, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." She told him. PRESENT "That night she died, the doctors could do nothing to save her. She knew before she ha you that when she did it would kill her." He whispered weakly. "So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose to walk away, walk away, don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you." "Vatti-" "Now, son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things" he whispered with his final breath, letting the colors leave him so that he could once again be with the angel who showed them to him. 


	3. Close Your Eyes (Germany)

The thunder of explosives gave sound in the air, gun powder left its strong scent over the land. But amonst the gun fire lay the fluttering heart beats of two brave hearts. At a time when most where affraid they dared to love. Laying in the baracks next to his love, Ludwig couldnt think of a place he would rather be. He had entered this war as a proud comander wanting only to bring honor to his family by winning this war but found something even more wonderful then honor, his other half. Running his finger tips over her soft bare back he felt a shiver of satisfaction run up his spine of the (H/C) woman next to him let out a purr of delight. (Y/F/N) was an angel with the prettiest face he had ever seen and a mind to match his. She was his defention of purfect and as the song of bombs rang out from he swore he would be damned before he let another touch a single silk hair upon her head. As he rose to get dressed in his military attire he watched the young (H/C ette) stir in search of his warmth. It wasnt long after that she herself rose and dawned her attire, linking hands with him as they mad their way to the comand center. But that was just a memory replaying over and over in his mind. It had been months since Ludwig had last seen (Y/N). Days after that memory she was sent to command a different base. Worry clogged Ludwigs mind and had ever sence her letters stopped coming. And while he tried to keep an open mind he had a feeling the walls were about to fall around him. Lost in though of his lover he didnt even realise his secretry had arived with a rather large pile of mail, most of which were battle stratagies. Knocked out of though by the thud of the paper on his desk, he bid her good day before starting his paper work. Hours of uninterrupted work pass and Ludwig had almost finished the pile, all but one letter had been opened. Picking up the parchment in seemed worn under his calosted fingers. The familiar skript of a causualty list was contained in it, along with a list of who to notify about the deaths of the brave few contained. Next to each name gave a brief description on how that member of arms had passed. None of the names seemed to ring a bell to him, most seemed to be rockies from squad 109. An itch seemed to appear in the Germans head, why did squad 109 seem so familiar to him. It wasnt till he found the last name that he kn ew why and greif filled his entire being. (Y/F/N) Commanding officer of Squad 109 Cause of death: Fatal Wounds to the head and chest, neck broken, rope marks present on the neck and wrists. Date of Death: January 1st, 1945 Time of Death: Between Aprosimatly O'200hrs Place of Death: Munich, Germany Notification Adress/Informitant: N/A For the first time tears became present in ice blue eyes. For weeks after he had done nothing but stay locked in his office and greive. Paper work pilled up and with his duties neglected the base he was stationed to command went to dirt. The casualties high and the amunition low, yet he didnt seem to care. Most began to think he had gone mad becasue of the war, it was only his brother Gilbert who knew what had really taken over his little brother. But his mourning the loss of a lover was cut short with the sound of sirens. Screamming a menecing sound for all to hear, they allerted everyone around to the coming areal attack. Standing to preair for the raid he was met with the face of his brother enter the now trashed office. "Its over Ludwig, our troops in Italy have been forced into surrender and Berlin is surrounded." "I would rather die then surrender my men to Allie scum." "I thoughs so." Glibert said befor giving his brother a final hug before handing him a set of Fokker keys. "Tell her I said hallo Ludy" He said before leaving the run down office and its only occupent confused. Cursing to the wind Ludwig found himself running to the first place he thought of. Instead of the fallout shelter he found himself running toward one of the Heavy Gunners. Jumping into the Fokker G.I., and even as he prepaired for take off he had no idea what he was doing. Blind by both adrenaline and pain he pulled the fighter plane into the sky one thing became clear, the longing he felt to be with her, even if it cost him his own life. Below him he could see the city he loved, Berlin, crumbling from the falling bombs. Aiming for a group of British Bombers he let his eyes fell shut and he felt himself fall into a place where nothing had changed. The soft lips of an (H/C) beauty met his making him feel whole once more before a snap popped his ears and a warmth burned his body. 


	4. In the Ocean (Veneziano)

There once lived a very unhappy Italian man named Feliciano. He had everything he could ever want; money, a stable income, a lovely house, and a beautiful wife named (Y/N). But his problem lay in his wife's mysterious sickness. he had taken her to doctors all over the country, but none had a cure for her sickness. Finally one suggested that they move to a warmer area of the country and Feliciano did as he said. Feliciano moved her to a villa his family owned on the coast, praying that she would be healthy once more. Months past and (Y/N) started to get better, her sickness almost completely vanished. Feliciano was over joyed and soon him and (Y/N) started making plans for there future. They Decided that they were going to move back to Feliciano's birth place Italy, and start a family of their own there. But everything changed on the night of the biggest storm the coast had ever seen. The day had started out like any on the coast, bright and sunny. But as night fell the winds grew larger, tearing at everything in their path. (Y/N) laid in bed with her husband worried about the storm. She laid restless, not getting a single ounce of slumber. Feliciano tried to reassure her but she found no comfort in his words. Finally at midnight, she arose from there bed and told him that she was going to check on there dog Pooki. The next morning Feliciano woke up alone, her side of the bed was completely cold, no sign of her presents remained in their sheets. Feliciano assuming she woke early, which was quite normal, called out for her. But he became alarmed when she didn't rely. Using his Italian speed, he searched their house and when he didn't find her, he ran out to their beach front property. When he got outside he noticed that all the surrounding trees had been torn from there places and now laid on the ground. A few meters from their home he found the body of there dog Pooki, crushed under a fallen palm tree. he searched every part of the surrounding beach and found nothing that lead him to his love. It was now night and he had to call it a day, so he walked back to his villa, heart broken he hadn't found her. when he finally got back he was alerted by a splashing in the surf. Hoping it was (Y/N), he turned and ran to the waters edge to find a lone dolphin swimming along. Disappointed he went back to his house to suffer alone. A week later a lighthouse attendant found (Y/N)'s body washed up in the rocks. Feliciano stayed in that house for the rest of his life. For years it was just a lonely old man and a dolphin. Then one night, Twenty years after her disappearance another storm hit and Feliciano went missing. Search party's looked the coast high and low. The only thing they found in the coast around his home were two Dolphins playing together in the surf. Friends of the family still visit (Y/N) and Feliciano's Villa to see the two dolphins splash happily together in the surf, never parting from the other, always together. 


	5. White Cross (Romano)

Standing on the rocky Clift side, the wind blew in a calm manor, cooling the tears that streamed down a warm face. Stepping closer to the edge the (H/C) haired girl looked to the glowing city around her, Rome was such a beautiful place at night. She knew she would miss the lights and how beautiful the city looked from her spot on the Clift side. Next to her stood a tarnished white cross, it was one that she came to pray at almost every day like the good catholic she was (Deal with it please, your catholic in this). This place had been her sanctuary ever since he had moved her to Rome from the small town on the country side she had lived in. Leaning against it she felt more tears leave her eyes as she thought about what she was about to do. As the wind played with her (H/C) locks, she rested an arm against the wooden cross, the head lights of a familiar car were flashing at the bottom of the Clift. It was her once lover no doubt, he had found her it seemed but it would take him some time before he would reach her, enough time for her to do as she wished. Closing her tear wrenched eyes memories of a happier time met her. Memories of when she was young and innocent. 1st FLASHBACK The morning air was as warm as ever. Walking to the small bar her father ran, that was located on the edge of town, (Y/N) felt as that for some reason today was a special day for her. Her mother had waken her at sunrise and began to scrub her from head to toe, polishing her up for some unknown reason. After being told to adorn her best church clothes ( /cgi/set?id=115330978 ), she was told to bring an letter to her fathers bar. Upon reaching her fathers establishment she was met by her father and a group of several finely dressed men, all who seemed to be staring at her. Out of the group there was one pair of hazel iris she just couldn't seem to look away from. 2nd FLASHBACK Siting in morning mass with her mother, (Y/N) could feel the hazel eyes of a certain Italian on her like every Sunday. Ignoring it she continued her silent prayer, her rosary draped upon her hands. Once mass was over she went upon her usual doings and proceeded to leave the holy place. Walking the hallway that lead out, she felt an all to familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her into one of the rooms that lined the hall. "Ciao il mio bellissimo amore." an attractively accented voice whispered into here ear before soft lips met hers. Soft lips that could only belong to her lover Lovino Vargas, a charmingly attractive man who just happened to be the head of the Southern Mafia. Returning his kiss, she knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't help but find it so right. 3rd FLASKBACK Bells rang through out an ancient looking chapel as a blushing bride ( /cgi/set?id=115334113 ) and her handsome groom made there way out of it. The sun was just going down, thousands of candle lit lanterns shined through out the square as they danced, everyone around them celebrating their union. Most knew that this was the last change they had to see the beautiful bride before she left for Rome with her husband, but she was happy so none objected. 4th FLASHBACK (few hours earlier) Mass had just ended and (Y/N) had just arrived back at her husbands villa. Usually he would attend with her, but today he said he had business to attend to. Even since their marriage they had hopped for a child. (Y/N) had spent hours praying for a child to enter her life and finally it seemed as if her prayers had been answered. Making her way up to her husband and her room she noticed it seemed unusually quite, but shrugged it off. Entering the lounge that led to their room, she sat her rosary upon one of the mahogany tables and stripped herself of her shawl. Sitting in one of the velvet lined chairs, she began to think of ways she could tell her love the good news before loud knock was sounded from her bedroom. No one besides Lovino and herself were allowed in their room, and with Lovino being out, she took it upon herself to investigate. Entering the room she flicked the lamp switch on to be met with an all to horrifying sight. Lovino was hovered over an all to familiar girl, their close were gone, only there under garments remained. The girl had long locks of blonde hair and green eyes, her name was Lavinia, she worked for (Y/N)'s father at his bar. Lavinia glanced up at (Y/N) and released a feral smile all while Lovino looked at (Y/N0 with a look of shock. Reaching a hand out toward her as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth, before he was pulled into another kiss by Lavinia causing (Y/N) to flee in tears. THE CLIFT SIDE Never had (Y/N) even been this close to the edge. The wind seemed to have been picking up speed as she had made her way to it, like it was preparing to carry her to a better place. It was now or never, the (H/C) haired girl thought as she heard the sound of an all to familiar car coming at her. Reciting her prayer, she took a step so that she was barely balancing on the edge. The last thing she heard was the sound of a car door bang shut and her name being yelled in a panicked tone before she felt herself falling through the air. Closing her eyes in preparation for her landing, she felt a pair of warm arms loop around her waist. "Ti amo (Y/N)" she heard before everything turned dark and the world turned cold in the eyes of both lovers. 


	6. Bulletproof (Switzerland)

Reading this you might be expecting the same old sappy story about a boy and how he gets the girl. And while most people wish to believe that what happens in books, like the ones my sister reads, in reality it doesn't happen. Happy endings are scarce these days, love is fading, fairy tale endings don't exist. Not even angels are forever. Just like all the other angels who ever walked the cold earth mine disappeared. Her name was (Y/N) and to say I loved her would be putting it mildly. I met her when she transferred to my department, NYPD, on a wet April morning. After my last partner transferred out my boss assigned her to be my new partner. At first I didn't think much of the (H/C) haired detective. She was just my partner nothing more nothing less in my eyes. But that soon changed on night at the target range. Not many people would be out at 2a.m. but for some reason she was. I had just finished filing the last of the paper work on my case load and decided a couple rounds wouldn't hurt. Walking down to the range I was surprised to see her down there. Watching her curiously from the doorway I found myself amazed at the skill she seemed to posses, never missing her target, hitting every vital area. Watching her she just seemed to be glowing in the dim light of the range. It wasn't till the echo of the gun wore off that I saw the real reason she was down here alone. Her cheeks seemed flushed and a slow but constant flow of tears washed them. A whimper escaped her lips as she fumbled with the next ammo cartage. It was then that something inside me told me that she needed to be protected, held and loved and that I was the one that would love her. Walking towards her she was still unaware of my presents in the range until I pulled her into a soft hug. With a small clatter her pistol slipped to the ground and her face buried itself into my neck as warm tears flooded her face. It wasn't till later that morning that I discovered what her breakdown was over. News had arrived that her little sister had been murdered. I remember when (Y/N) first became my partner she told me she joined to protect her little sister. Her parents had been Murdered when (Y/N) was only 12, her sister was only half her age. For six long years her sister and her were separated due to different foster homes they stat had placed them in. It was only recently that they had united once more, having a little sister of my own I can imagine the pain she was feeling. And I made sure to be there for her through it all. It took several years before (Y/N) was okay again. I like to think that it had something to do with the love I showed her. And I accepted her with her few flaws, she accepted mine. My cheapness, my stubbornness, even my temper, she told me she loved everything about me. Then everything went downhill, we were working an unusual case. We had been working it for a month now and we were close to busting drug ring. I remember that morning as we got up and dressed for work she turned to me and told me she had a bad feeling about today. But I brushed it off as nothing and proceeded with my morning. It was later that day, night to be more precise that we had infiltrated the warehouse where the drug lord we were trying to bust kept his stash. I didn't see it coming, but she did and that's when she jumped. Someone had seen us and began to fire there gun off at us. I would have been shot if she hadn't pushed me out of the way. In the end we busted the drug ring, but none of it seemed to matter as I sat with her withering form in the ambulance. According to the doctor the bullet had gone straight through her heart and logged itself in her spine. If she survived she wouldn't be able to walk anymore, she would be paralyzed for the rest of her life. Her body had put her in a coma like state and it didn't look like she wasn't going to wake up. Pulling myself next to her in the small hospital bed I wrapped my arms around her shriveling form and for once I felt like giving up. Kissing her soft cheek I felt tears make there way from my eyes as the monitor continued to slow down. Just please wake up (Y/N), say something please. I begged her in a hushed voice. For weeks I refused to leave her side. Lili would come on occasional visits to check on me, sometimes begging me to come home, but I refused to leave (Y/N)' side. Then one night she woke up. When she did she looked at me with a soft yet sad look and told me she was glad it was her that got hit, she told me she wouldn't be able to live with herself if another person she loved died. She said she didn't regret taking that bullet for me because now she could die knowing she had protected the last thing she had left in life. Then she told me she was tired and she let her eyes close. And as her hand went limp in mine I felt the warmth leave my heart. I begged her to wake up, to say something, anything but she didn't. She would never say anything to me nor any other person again. After her funeral I felt as if I was stumbling through life. Like it wasn't worth it anymore. It was my fault she was dead. If I had been more careful, if I had swallowed my pride that morning and given what she had told me a second though she would still be laying next to me. She was the type of love you'd follow to the ends of the earth if not farther, and anywhere she goes I feel the pull to fallow. And its those feelings of depression, of loneliness that has driven me to place a bullet through my head. 


	7. Dear Diary (Poland)

The worn Pages of the pink diary lay shut before Toris. After everything that had happened, Toris had been nominated to clear out Felix's apartment. Now with everything gone the only thing that remained was the she-males diary. Hesitantly Toris broke the glittery lock and found that all but few of the pages had been torn out or disfigured in some way. Flipping through the filled pages he stopped at the first legible page and began reading the familiar script. xx/xx/xx Dear Fabulous Diary, I met the most amazing girl today. She has silky (H/C) locks that frame her (S/C) face and gorgeous (E/C) perfectly. Best of all she has an amazing fashion sense. She was totally wearing the most amazing pink mini skirt today. Her name is (Y/N) she was my modeling partner at todays shoot and she has the best moves even I feel envious of. I really hope I get to model with her again soon. xx/xx/xx Dear Fabulous Diary, Today (Y/N) was my modeling partner again. I was totally ecstatic when I found out. I asked her to lunch after word and she totally agreed. We ended up at this fab cafe. She's so funny and cute especially when she blushes. I really hope I have a chance to see her again, I think she would make a totally fab Bff. xx/xx/xx Dear Fabulous Diary, So I've been meeting up with (Y/N) a lot lately. I really like spending time with her. When I'm around her my heart flutters, when I'm around her I feel like I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. Tomorrow we're going to that new club, Hollywood Vine the one that Ethalinda opened with Lovino. I've spent the past few hours trying to find the most fab outfit I can but I cant find anything my closet is so last week. You know what that means shopping time, maybe I should call (Y/N) and invite her to come along too? xx/xx/xx Dear Fabulous Diary, OMG we kissed and it was like fireworks. She was dancing with me and I looked into her eyes and I just couldn't help myself. I was so scared that she wasn't going to kiss me back but she did and everything was sparkly and magical, isn't it totally Fabulous. I'm so happy, I asked her to go out to dinner tomorrow night and she said yes, looks like I'm going to be going shopping again, I have to make sure everything goes perfect. xx/xx/xx Dear Fabulous Diary, That stupid restaurant that I made reservations forgot it was booked and my night with (Y/N) was almost ruined. It was so not Fabulous. I ended up bringing her back here to my apartment and making dinner for her. I ended up making perogies for us, she even asked me to show her how to make them so that she could help. (its like a polish ravioli, there really good my Oma makes them for me.) Then for desert I showed her how to make Kolache's. (Polish desert pastry its like a soft dough stuffed with a fruit jelly. there amazing IMG_2533). After we finished them I noticed some powdered sugar on the corner of her lip so I kissed her and used it as an reason to kiss her. She blushed so hard it was totally adorable. xx/xx/xx Dear Fabulous Diary, I'm so nervous about tonight, I had Toris help me pick out the ring. (pZALE1-9922805t400). Its band is white gold ad embedded with little diamonds, in the center is a totally fabulous pink diamond in the center, because pink totally matches with everything right? I just hope she says yes, wish me like a lot of luck ok diary. A single tear wiggled its way down Toris's cheek as he remembered the day Felix had insisted he help him look for an engagement ring. Remembering (Y/N), she was always a fun girl to be around. As Felix would say her personality totally complimented Felix's. They where a perfect match. Even (Y/N) agreed, why else would she have said yes if she didn't. brushing through several pages after the last entry, Toris found them all to be disfigured to the point of being unreadable. It was around twenty pages after word that he finally found one that was still legible. Glancing at the date he instantly recognized it. xx/xx/xx Dear Diary, It's been almost two weeks since (Y/N) went missing. I miss her. I would give up my pony army just to have her back with me. The police said they have no leads on who kidnapped her. I call the detective everyday and he always tells me he'll notify me as soon as they learn something. I feel so empty without her here. xx/xx/xx Dear Diary, Today I got a call from the detective. He told me they had found her and that they needed me to come down to the station. I was so happy, it felt like my heart had come back to life again. But when I got down to the station I didn't see her. I asked the detective where she was and they drove me to the hospital where we went to a room in the way back that smelled really bad. I asked them what we where doing in such a distastefully decorated room and they lead me to a table in the corner. It had a lump on it covered by a think blanket. The one officer asked me to take a look at pulled the blanket up slightly. I felt my hear break when I saw what was under it. It was (Y/N), she looked battered and was covered in cuts and bruises, but worst of all she wasn't breathing... xx/xx/xx Dear Diary, Today was suppose to be the day my dreams all came true, the day I got a Mrs. to my Mr., but she's gone. Her funeral was last week. I feel so lost. All of my friends are telling me I need to move one. That it just wasn't meant to happen. Their telling me that the world big and full of other people. But what hurts the most is when they say that she's just another girl, because she's not just another girl. She was my girl. I don't want anyone but her. A single tear was now joined by several more as Toris found himself on the last page of the pink filled diary. xx/xx/xx She not just another girl. I cant move on, I don't want to live with out her. She's not just another girl, she's the girl I refuse to live without... He read everything after the first two sentences were illegible scribbles. But some how he felt as if Felix was standing before him saying those last few word directly to Toris as he read them over and over again. And for some reason he felt almost glad for his old friend. Because he knew wherever Felix was, (Y/N) was standing with him. Nothing could separate them now. 


	8. Sunflower (Russia)

Nature hummed its song of beauty as a young couple sat amongst a field of sunflowers. The soft click of a kiss could be heard every now and then as the Blonde sighed in content, pulling his (H/C) girlfriend to lay on his chest as they sat surrounded by his favorite flower. There petals soft like her (H/C0 locks and bright like her smile. "Life is short, one day you can wake up and be surrounded by the people you love, your hopes and dreams. Then next day everything will have disappeared around you. I don't want that future (Y/N). The only future I want is with you." Ivan spoke softly wanting not to disrupt natures peace around them. "As we age people change, situations change, we can become a hole different person (Y/N). If I could wish for one thing, I would wish that we could stay like this together. I would ask that this moment never ends." "And even if we change and the world changes around us, we'll always have each other Ivan. I'll always be there for you, I won't ever leave because I love you" she said connecting their lips with a soft kiss. "so don't ever leave me" she hummed softly into his chest. "I won't" Two years had passed since they had promised their love to each other. And while she wished it to be happier times, no pain could compare to the heartbreak that infected (Y/N). All she saw was him, but he wasn't there anymore, he had left almost a year ago. "Please Ivan, please tell me you didn't" a hysteric (Y/N) cried. "I'm sorry Sunflower" Ivan said trying to calm the distressed(H/c ette). "Please don't do this, don't leave me" she begged as her legs went week and she found herself sliding to her knees. "Please Ivan, I love you so much." "I love you too Sunflower." he said wrapping her in his embrace. "Oh god" she whimpered "how could you do this?" she questioned thrashing in his arms as new tears made there way down her cheeks. "I thought you'd be proud of me. Out of everyone I thought you would be proud of me. I did this for us" he said tightening his grip on her. "Please Ivan I don't want to loose you. Please not the army, anything but the army." "Shh Sunflower everything will be fine, I'll return I promise. That was last summer. But now a harsh winter had come. With the withering of the Sunflowers so came the withering of (Y/N)'s heart. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. The tears that had once fallen like rain down her flushed face where now frozen, nothing remained. Memories of their time in the field behind there small home remained on replay in the (H/C ette)'s mind. Taking another gulp of the vodka he had left behind, her vision seemed to slur and yet she could still see him perfectly. It was driving her mad. A life without him seem pointless, he was all she had. He had brought her the pleasure of summer then so quickly replaced it with a cruel winter. Steadying herself, she found her legs long enough to retrieve the pistol from their bedroom and find her way out to the frost covered Sunflower field. All around her the bright flowers turned grim and fell to pieces just like her mind. Pulling a silver locket from her neck, she popped the silver heart open. Glancing at the picture of her now gone lover she brought the barrel to her head. With a click of the trigger a morphine like feeling spread through her as she crashed to the ground. And as the world around her began to turn white like the snow she couldn't help but wonder if there would be a place beyond this life where she could be happy once more. A field of ever blooming Sunflowers where she could lay with him forever. "I love you Ivan" slipped her lips as his cheery face finally slipped her mind. 


	9. Into the Sunset (Amerika)

The morning was hot and the dirt dry, the day they called off the search. It broke Alfred's heart that she wouldn't be coming home to him anymore. ~Flash Back~ "Don't worry Alfie, I'll be back by mornin. They need my help getting the cattle in before the storm" the (h/c) haired girl told the blonde across from her. Being the daughter of the (l/n) ranch, it was expected of her to help out with the herd. "I don't like this darling, I got a bad fellin about this (y/n)" Alfred told the stubborn girl mounting her horse. "Alfred i love you" she told him, leaning down she gave him a kiss before giving the house a tap and galloping from the stables. "I'll love you till I die (y/n)" he yelled after her. -Present time- That was the last kiss, they shared and the last time he saw his (h/c) haired cowgirl. She never came back that night. They had looked for over two weeks now and has finally found her at the bottom of a cliff with her horse. They said that her horse had tripped and took her with him. Today they had put her into the dry soil of the plains, bidding her goodbye. You'll forget in time everyone told Alfred, but she was always on his mind. Everything about the farm reminded him of her. He kept a picture of her on his wall and when he drank, he would talk to it like she was still there. He kept there letters by his bed, underlining ever I Love you in read. He went mad without her, and had decided it was time he stop loving her. Mounting his horse, he rode to the cliff they had found her at. Getting off, he walked to the gravely edge and looked over it with a smile. "I'll Love you till I Die" he screamed before letting himself fall from the cliff, joining his lover in the next life. All of Alfred's family had attended his funeral. He was all dressed up to go away and it was the first time Arthur, Alfred's brother had seen him smile in years. Looking up Arthur let a sad smile touch his lips as he placed a wreath upon his grave next to (y/n)'s grave. Looking at the west's colorful setting sun he felt his eyes widen at the figures that road across the sunset before disappearing. He could have sworn he just was (y/n) and his brother riding, smiling like it was just a normal day. They were together now, Arthur thought before turning away from the cemetery. And to this day, whenever people visit they swear they have seen (y/n) and Alfred, smiling together, riding together on the land they loved. 


	10. With Her (France)

I'm the unlovable." Those words haunted my thoughts as I stood out on the edge. My parents hated me, they made that perfectly clear the night they kicked me out. I was just a problem and would never amount to anything in their eyes. I was nothing to no one. To the kids at school, I was just another attention seeking freak. Who would miss me ? Only one face came to mind. His blue eyes and long blonde hair shining even in my thoughts. But he would forget me. He would go one without me, he never felt the same way anyway. It was always pity, thats all he ever felt. He could get any girl, like he did earlier when he was sucking that whores face. He, like everyone else, would forget me. I use to love the sound of him telling me he loved me, and the passion he gave when we made love. But that was all a lie. No one has ever loves me. Letting my toes balance myself on the edge, the tears streamed down my face and I finally let myself fall over. "Goodbye Francis" I whispered before hitting the ice cold waters of my own ending. ~POV FRANCIS.~ It had been two months since they had dragged her body from the rapids of the river. Two months since he watched them lower his heart in the ground. Two months since he felt her lips brushing against his. Two months of absolute misery. (Y/N) was his angel and he wished she would have stayed, instead of running out in tears the night heaven took her away. Now he's a complete mess, and anyone can tell. Since this angel left, Francis hasn't been feeling too well. He lives his life on cigarettes. Sipping wine to drowned his retreats, without (Y/N), he's lost all will to go one. He blames himself for her death. He wonders if she would have been happy if they never met, that winter night so many years ago. Flash back. The snow fell heavily upon the (h/c) girl. She wore nothing but a long sleeve shirt to his her from the cold. Her parents tired of all of it, the school calling, the councilors nagging them, so they dropped her in the quite little town far from there house, not caring if she froze to death. Now she sits alone with no place to call her home. Looking for an angel to come down. Collapsing in the snow she thought, she saw her guardian come down. And when she woke up in a bed, next to a man with a blonde head, she never knew how fate would effect her now. Eventfully they fell in love, no one could ever separate the two. Present time. Then there was that dreary night she walked out after a fight, the night she left his side for good. Flash back Francis was quite the socialite. Him and his friends liked to party every-night. But this time he went a step to far. He was quite the lady's man, even though only one girl held his heart in her hands; he like to still mess around. Getting drinks from the mini bar, a large chested beauty caught his eye from afar and soon they found each other in a lip lock. forgetting his lover across the room, he didn't see the tears now strewn on he once rosy cheeks. But he knew she was gone when he felt cold metal whip his face. Present time. Inhaling another taste of his midnight cigarette, he looked at the ring in his hands. He had given it to her, it had been his mothers and he wanted her to have it, to show that she held his heart. He felt warm tears fall down his face once again as he got into his car and drive to her resting place. When he arrived her grabbed a box from his glove compartment and walked to her grave. Sitting down next to her, he knew what he had to do. He wouldn't go on without her, he needed her. Pulling a pistol from the box, he made sure he had his request to be Burris next to her in his pocket with his will, before laying in the grass of her grave. Bringing the end to his forehead, he closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of reunion. The gun went off with a bang and Francis was finally free to be with his lover. 


	11. The Earls Daughter (Britain)

It was a fine spring morning on the earls estate. The estate was in full bloom, beauty radiated from all within the estates garden, including the earls daughter (Y/N). Walking her way through the garden path she hummed with the song birds that inhabited its lush trees. Sitting beneath a large oak she peered up through its arms to spot a dove perched upon one of its fine branches. "'Coo-my-dove, my dear, come down to me. I will give you a golden cage. I'll take you home and pet you well, as well as any bird of them all" she spoke up to it. Upon her request the dove fluttered down from its perch to her neck and nestled into the warmth of her collar with its soft feathers. Once the day had gone and turned to night she turned into her room with her feathered companion. Changing from her dress robes into her silk night gown she made her way into he sleeping quarters to find a young man with rather large eye brows laying upon her bed. He was quiet the looker in her eyes with his soft blond hair and emerald eyes. Startled by the mans appearance she backed her way to her door and asked "'What are you doing here, young man, to come and startle me so?" "Hush, hush love" he told her in a gentle voice "I am the dove you called from the tree." "But who are you then?" "My name is Arthur prince of the kingdom of Great Britain. My mother the queen is much more then that for she knows many spells. Because I would not do as she wished she turned me into a dove by day. But at night her spells lose their power and I turn back into a man." "Well then what are you doing here?" she questioned the should be prince. "Today I crossed the high trees of the forest and happened upon you love." he said walking to her and placing her hands in his. "I have never seen a maiden so fair, unless you love me, I shall never be happy more" "But if I love you" says she "will you not fly away and leave me one of these fine days?" she asks the dotting man before her, her cheeks lightly crimsoned from his confession. "'Never, never" spoke the prince "be my wife and I'll be yours forever. By day a dove, by night a prince, I will always be by your side." he told her placing a kiss to her hand. Pleased with the mans confession of love the earls daughter agreed and the couple married in secret and lived together in the earls estate for seven years happily. Until one day a great trouble came upon them. The earls wished to marry his daughter to a suitor who had come whooing of high noble status. Day and night her father pressed her to wed the suitor much to her discontent. "Father dear, I wish not to marry, I am quite happy her with my dove at my side." she pleaded to her father. "Tomorrow, so sure as I live I shall strike that dove down and twist its neck." he told her in a fit of rage. Arthur how had heard it all began to concoct a plan of escape. Flying off back over the forest he flew till sunset where he found his mothers castle. Upon seeing her son arrive, the queen was overjoyed for she had not seen word of him in seven years. "Mother I ask a favor of you. My dear wife is to be wed on the marrow and the night is sad for me." he told her. "What can I do, my son?" said the queen. "Tell me what you'll have me do and it shall be done for I have the power to do so." "Turn me back to a man and if what i ask is more than can be, I ask you turn her into a dove so that she may come away with me." "Your first request simply cannot be for I have not enough power left to me. But to turn her from a maiden to that of a dove would surely be something I can do for your love" the queen told her son and so it was done. Flying back to the earls estate to retrieve his young bride, Arthur felt a sense of pride swell within him as his plan to outsmart the earl was sure to succeed. Reaching her window he entered the room to find no trace of his wife. He gown lay sprawled across the floor, where it would stay nevermore worn upon her soft skin. laying on its silk was the soft feathered body of a cream dove who's neck had been snapped in to. Misery welled inside the small bird as her saw his dead wife on the floor, the one he would hold in his arms nevermore. And as that misery swelled inside the depression sunk into his feathered hide breaking his heart. Floating down to land beside her, he felt as if he had broken in two. His heart shriveled and gone. And from that spoke he never moved, for there he died of heart break because of his love so true. 


	12. Magic (Norway)

For 2 years he had been searching for her. And now it would seem he had finally found what had tempted his dreams the most. Light Elves where creatures of great beauty and knowledge, surely with her he could get his every desire. But light elves were pick creatures at that. With a wave of her hand she could either help or destroy him an his cause. He had begun his search for the elven maiden when his village was attacked by the frost giants. Everyday he prayed to Odin for help finding the maiden that could save the people he loved. Light Elves were said to grant those they found worthy wishes, if he could some how please her his kingdom would be saved. And after countless searching he had finally found her. A beauty beyond compare, her long (H/C) hair was that of silk and adorn with a golden head dress. Her (S/C) glowed with youth. Her eyes matched the richness of (G/stone)'s. She sat in a Blue silk gown that had a slit in the side revealing her smooth legs. A leather belt was draped around her hips, and on her shoulders was a white shawl with golden thread lining it. (uwhmkgy4tchyxg4dtyyxif8_gx_wf9qsvxbljqfajvu) Sitting upon the fork of a moss covered tree she looked down to the group of Vikings that had gathered before her and gave a soft smile. (fantasy_forest_2) "Greetings Lukas son of Bondevik" she said, her voice sweet like the morning dew itself. Her attention was now focused on him and only him. Her eyes held his for several minutes as if she was looking beyond them into something more. "Daughter of light we have search high and far for you. I ask your assistance in saving my home." he told her bowing his head to her out of respect. "What is it you ask of me son of Bondevik?" she asked him, a small frown was seen crossing her face before she regained her composition. "Your power" he said cutting straight to the point. A laugh to cruel to belong to such a beautiful maiden escaped her lips as she slipped down from her perch on the tree. Touching the ground a staff appeared in her hand, the base shared the same color as her dress and was decorated with gold (ceat0311nc1 , Blue T2) Smirking, a dark twinkle sparked her eyes as she made her way to the place Lukas stood. In a flash of light Lukas found the crescent blade of the staff lined with his neck. Immediately his men drew their swords and axes and pointed them at the elven maiden. "Lower your blade witch, I shall not think twice about running you through" Lukas's best man, Mathias said raising his axe to meet the level of her neck. This only caused her to let out another series of giggles which seemed almost to dark to be of this world. "You dare threaten me mortal" she asked sounding quiet annoyed. Lukas, who knew all along what game she had began, was very annoyed with the idiot Dane he called brother. "You cannot hurt what is not there Mathias, you idiot. Now drop your blade." he ordered. Mathias was reluctant to do so but managed to release the handle of his axe and let it meet the ground. As it did the elven woman before them appeared to turn to sand before crumbling o the grassy floor. "Your wise for your years mortal, a light elf can be a great ally but an even greater enemy." she said appearing from behind the group of men. A smirk like smile now graced her amused face. She was clearly entertained in the behaviors of the men before her. "Mathias son of Kohler I suggest you put trust in the son of Bondevik, he has a clear mind and straight head upon his shoulder." she told the Dane as she approached the Norwegian male with an extended hand. "But be for told young Lukas with greatness there is always darkness, with love there is always death. The path you choose now could very well destroy everything you know." she told him. Another staff appeared in her hands and with a flick of her wrist the air around them grew dark. (ceat0311nc1 , T4) Only she and Lukas stood in the clearing she called home. Around them a mist began to swirl, bringing pictures of the future Lukas might choose if he went forward with the deal. The mist held both visions of cruel war and warm summer. The stench of death was strong through out the vision, many men would pay with there lives if he went forward. Was peace worth so much death and pain. "Do you still wish to play with magic?" her voice asked, ringing through the mist. "Yes" "Let us hope you choose correct young son of Bondevik" she sad as the mist disappear, the others were once again present and appeared confused by the whole ordeal. Taking her staff -which had changed yet again to a red base with a golden star- (ceat0311nc1 , T2 red) she took his large hand in her soft small ones and touched the tip of the staff to his wrist. A faint glow surrounded them bother and a pact was made. In place of the staffs tip was now a Aegishjalmur ( Aegishjalmur_by_JosephPurificato ), a matching one could be seen on the maidens right breast. "The pact has been made, I am yours to command young Bondevik." she said kneeling on one leg, taking his hand in her small one and placing a kiss upon it. "What are your commands" SEVERAL YEARS LATER With the alliance of the light maiden Lukas's kingdom had defeated the Frost Giants and every other enemy that dared challenge his clan. Peace was found through out the land, a peace that no sickness nor war could disturb. Lukas sat as the ruler of the large village, or kingdom as most called it with (Y/N) next to him as his lead advisor. As long as she stood with him his rule was unquestioned. The peace seemed as if it would last for ever if it weren't for (Y/N)'s health. Over the years she stood with Lukas her health seem to diminish. If questioned she would claim it was only something of small cold, in truth though he knew that her days were now numbered. Though she dare not tell Lukas. She and him had grown rather close over the years that passed and she feared his reaction to her withering if he found out. For her remaining days she wished to see him happy and with her passing she would make sure light always held close to the kingdom she knew as home. Unknown to her, Lukas already knew to well what was happening to his most treasured friend, the only maiden who he would ever see as more then just that. It was true that he had fallen deeply in love with the maiden who saved his kingdom. He had first noticed the changes in her when he noted that the marking she had left upon him had begun to fade and with each time she withdrew a day or two with sickness the mark would fade more. Now it was nothing more then a shadow of what it had once been and it pained him so to see it so dissolved. He had recently devised a plan to keep her next to him till his mortal days ended so that they could be together in passing and now as he headed to her small home at the edge of the village he prayed he would arrive in time. Fate seemed to have other plans for the young Viking ruler. Upon arriving at her home he found it trashed, everything was scattered in disorder. It looked as if she had struggled her way out of the house to the woods behind it. Fresh prints lined the mudded ground leaving an easy trail for Lukas to follow. Upon nearing the end of the trail he found himself in a small break in the trees. A small water fall fed a stream that headed east toward the village, the air seemed almost pure around the moss covered rocks that lined the stream. This place would have been beautiful to him if he hadn't soon spotted familiar (H/C) locks amongst the rocks. Rushing to her place in the rocks his normally calm composure broke at the sight of her. The glow of her skin was drained, her skin sickly colored and her eyes faded. The mark on her breast seemed to be blinking away with the passing seconds and her breath was faint if not impossible to hear. "(Y/N)" he called to her hoping for a response as he fell to his knees next to her and took her hand in his. Faintly he head turned to meet his and a withering smile met her lips as their eyes met. "I hoped you not see me this way son of Bondevik." she spoke in a whisper. Before turning her head to look back upon the soft flowing water. "Lukas, do you know what happens to an elf of light when they give their trust to a mortal?" "They form bonds." "That is a tale of the mortals lips. In truth to gain the trust of a child of the light you must hold their heart. When we find a human worthy of our heart we give it to them Lukas. That is what the bond truly is, a declaration of love. And for you I have shown my love by keeping peace when there should be war and health when there is sickness. I love you Lukas, and I'm glad your the mortal I have chosen to die in order to protect." she said her voice getting fainter. Her words broke his heart to hear. She loved him as he loved her, but fate couldn't let their love be. She had taken the full force of catastrophe and he had foolishly let her. For that it seemed fate would take her from his arms the moment he could hold her as his. But he had different plans. "I love you more then my life (Y/N) and I can only see that my life is to end with yours as justice for me stealing yours." he spoke as she began to go limp in his arms. Pulling a dagger from its sheath he quickly carved a Valnott into his wrist where he mark had faded completely from his skin.(valknot ) Repeating the symbol into her breast that once held the same mark as his wrist, he immediately felt the effects of the enchantment take place. Kissing her forehead he let himself lay on the mossed stone with her in his embrace, Letting his eyes slip lose he couldn't find a regret in his death as long as it was with her. For it was the job of the Valnott to link the owners together in life and death, through this life and the next. 


End file.
